Artificial Nocturne
by Imperfect Being
Summary: This weeks BAMDAMMMster challenge "I'm not prude"


**This weeks BAMDAMMMster prompt challenge "I'm not prude"**

 **Enjoy, all mistakes are my own since I write on my phone.**

Sharon was putting the finishing touches to her make up when she heard Andy's knock on her front door. She rubbed her lips together to blend her lipstick and then smiled at her reflexion in her mirror.

Sharon smiled widen as she saw Andy leaning on the wall by her door grinning at her. She looked over him and admired his attire. Dark denim jeans with dark blue v-neck shirt along with his black leather jacket she loved seeing him wear.

"You look beautiful Sharon." He stood up straight and kissed her cheek. His eyes moved up along her body, he liked when she wore sandals along with her green sundress with a black cardigan.

Sharon blushed looking down and smiled.

He like watching her get flustered when she would shy away when he complimented her or kissed her. Since we've only been dating for a few weeks now and he's enjoying taking their relationship slow. Shit if she told him to get on his knees and suck her toes, he would or dance in a dress in front of her, oh he would he has no shame for this gorgeous women who giving him a chance at love again.

She touched his cheek smiling at him. "What are you thinking, Andy?" Staring into his eyes.

He grinned as her warm touch brought him back to the present. "Just thinking about how wonderful you are."

She blushed again and moved her hand behind his head pulling him into a kiss. This isn't their first kiss they shared but every time it felt like the first one, their connection getting stronger, their sparks igniting more heat as his hands landed on her hips the one traveled up her back pulling her closer. They both moaned as his tongue slowly slid into her mouth and lightly touched, danced with hers.

They both pulled apart blushing his hands moved to her hair and fixed it smiling shyly at her mouthing sorry. Sharon grinned and wiped her mauve lipstick off around his mouth, then ran her hands down his arms to hold one of his hands. While she turned around and grabbed her purse then shut and locked her door.

As they pulled into the parking lot and Andy turned off the ignition then turned over and faced her with a smile on his lips. She smiled back and leaned over the middle console and kissed his lips. He got out of his car and walked around and opened her door. They walked into the restaurant and talked to Hailey as she showed them were their friends were.

Louie and Patrice stood up both smiling as they saw Sharon and Andy being led their way. Patrice hugged Sharon. "Hey Sharon, you look lovely."

Sharon smiled. "Hello Patrice, you look lovely too." Her eyes traveled down Patrice body admiring her yellow dress with beige sandals.

Smiling back at Sharon both headed to table to sit in chairs before they could to sit down both Louie and Andy pushed their chairs in, both smiling as they thanked their partners. They were done eating their meals and decided to stay and move towards the bar to free their table. As soon as they sat down a bartender came by and took their drink orders.

Andy nursed his cranberry soda while Sharon and Patrice were on their four glass of wine and Louie on his 2 bourbon on the rocks. Soon dance music was playing loudly in the place as they all watched couples moving towards the dance floor. One couple was being a little to frisky groping one another and dry humping.

Sharon groaned then took a big gulp of her wine. Louie looked over at her rolled his eyes and put his drink down. "You know Capt... Sharon why are you such a prude?" As asked loudly.

"Louie!" Yelled Andy and Patricia.

He raised his hands and looked at his best friend the his girlfriend. "What? It's true, just the mention or showing of sex and she frowns with disgust or runs away from it." Pointing at Sharon.

Sharon eyes widen and her mouth opened then closed trying to form words but nothing would come out. Andy was behind her finishing his drink glaring at Louie.

"That's enough Louie leave Sharon alone."

Louie exhaled and glared back at Andy. "What? It's true, she won't even sleep with you yet, ye-gods you two have been dating a while now."

Patricia gasped and slapped Louie's arm hard. "Louie that was uncalled for and very rude."

"Ouch, Honey." As he rubbed the spot his girlfriend slapped. His eyes moved to a hurt Sharon. "Listen I'm sorry Sharon I should not have said that, I'm sorry."

Sharon excused herself and went to the ladies room with Patrice right behind her glaring over at her idiot boyfriend.

"You know Louie you are an asshole when you drink. I told you that stuff in confidence, how could you say that?"

"I know I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, it just drives me crazy that she acts like that around that." Pointing at the couple still making out on the dance floor. "When they come back I'll apologize to her."

The DJ started talking saying his has a special request for Satisfaction by Benny Benassi. The crowd cheered as the song started, the different colored spot lights moving around and flashing then the fog started surrounding the dance floor. Then the silhouette of two women as the lights finally hit them Andy and Louie gasped as they saw their girlfriends dancing and running their hands over one another's bodies, their faces smiling as their lips were inches apart.

"Is that who I think it is with your girlfriend?" Asked a surprised Louie.

Andy swallowed hard as he watched his girlfriend dance sexually with his best friends girlfriend. Both men moving their right hand to rub on their right earlobe just watching their ladies touching each other in front of them.

Patrice smiled as she watched her man getting all hot and flustered as her and Sharon danced. Pulling Sharon closer watching Sharon move her eyes toward Andy she smirked as both men rubbed their earlobes. "Want to make them really jealous?" Asked Patrice.

Sharon hummed as she smiled as Patrice cupped her face and kissed her. Sharon moaned as Patrice lips touched hers. Sharon placed her hand in Patrice's hair while she still cupped Sharon face. They pulled apart as the crowd went wild again. Both ladies blushing as they walked back to their men, both with their mouths wide open and theirs eyes dazed and confused on what just happened.

Sharon came over and patted Louie's chest grinning wickedly. "See I'm not a prude Louie." As she winked at him and walked towards Andy.

She turned at liked and Patrice and Louie. "We should do this again, I had a great time."

Patrice smiled back at Sharon. "Yes, we defiantly will. I had a great time too Sharon, good night Andy."

Finally getting his voice back rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh yeah, good night Patrice."

Both women laughing as they pulled their men out of the restaurant to their cars.

Andy parked his car in the visiting spot looking over at Sharon. She smiled over at him and took ahold of his hand. "Rusty won't be home tonight, would you like to come up for some coffee and some chocolate cream cheese cake?" Her eyes glistening with anticipation of her double meaning and hopefully he understood what she was telling him.

He smiled at her and placed his other hand on her face pulling her closer before their lips touched. "Oh really? I would love some coffee and some chocolate cream cheese cake." Both moaning as their lips touched and their mouths opened so their tongues could play.

Once they made it inside her condo Andy only had time to take off his shoes before his back was slammed against her front door. He moaned as her tongue pushed into his mouth their tongues battle for control. He hummed into the kiss as her hands travels to his belt.

He moved his hands to her face and pulled her away a little to see into her eyes, his thumbs gliding along her cheeks. "Are you sure about this Sharon?"

"Yes, Andy I'm sure." She smiled and latched her lips onto his in a heated kiss. His hands moved to touch her body as hers did the same. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Placing her gentry on her bed as they removed their clothes touching, licking, sucking, biting, and kissing every part on each other's bodies enjoying one another's moans and gasping as he entered her.

After making love the first time he pulled her to him, Sharon rested her head on his chest humming happily as her fingers ran across his salt and peppered chest hairs. He kissed the top of her head squeezing her and enjoying the feel of her naked body against his.

Their bodies still tingled and sore in places from their lovemaking. Prude my ass Sharon Raydor was anything but prude. She was a vocal and animalistic lover who knows what she wants and likes to be spanked and enjoys riding him her back facing him. That she tasted like honey and loved when he used his mouth along with her vibrating bullet.

The End


End file.
